dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: No Man's Land
-- ...A Man of Wealth and Taste... * -- Scratching the Surface * -- Gotham City Must Die! * -- Mr. Wayne Goes to Washington, Part 1: The Jackals * -- Mr. Wayne Goes to Washington, Part 2: The Witness * -- Mr. Wayne Goes to Washington, Part 3: The Devil His Due! * -- Wax Man and the Clown, Part 1 * -- Wax Man and the Clown, Part 2 * -- Wax Man and the Clown, Part 3 * -- Fight or Flight, Part 1: Nest of Vipers * -- Fight or Flight, Part 2: Chaos Squared * -- Fight or Flight, Part 3: 30 Seconds to Midnight Reading Order # -- No Law and a New Order Part One # -- No Law and a New Order Part Two # -- No Law and a New Order Part Three # -- No Law and a New Order Part Four # -- Resurrection # -- Miracle Run # -- Fear of Faith Part One # -- Fear of Faith Part Two # -- Fear of Faith Part Three # -- Fear of Faith Part Four # -- Bread and Circuses Part One # -- Bread and Circuses Conclusion # -- Mosaic Part One # -- Mosaic Part Two # -- Balance # -- Home Sweet Home # -- Shades of Grey # -- Devil Down Below # -- Jellybean Deathtrap # -- Two Down • The Comforts • Harold # -- Claim Jumping Part One # -- Claim Jumping Part Two # -- The Visitor # -- Step into the Light # -- Misery Dance # -- Road Trip # -- Little Bat Lost • Turn On, Tune In, Freak Out • Identity Crisis # -- Mark of Cain Part One # -- Mark of Cain Part Two # -- Way Dark # -- Assembly # -- The Night Foretold # -- Scratched Out # -- Fruit of the Earth Part One # -- Fruit of the Earth Part Two # -- Fruit of the Earth Part Three # -- Inside Job # -- Power Play # Batman: Harley Quinn # -- Escape to Blackgate Part One # -- Taking Wing # -- Escape to Blackgate Part Two # -- Spiritual Currency # -- Escape to Blackgate Part Three # -- The Mission # -- Ms. Direction # -- A Slight Detour # -- War Beneath the Streets! Part One # -- War Beneath the Streets! Part Two # -- War Beneath the Streets! Part Three # -- The King # -- I cover the Waterfront # -- Homecoming # -- Low Road to Golden Mountain Part One # -- Low Road to Golden Mountain Part Two # -- The Code Part One # -- The Code Part Two # -- Day of Judgement: Ghosts # -- Goin' Downtown Part One # -- Goin' Downtown Part Two # -- Underground Railroad Part One # -- Underground Railroad Part Two # -- Ballistic Romance Part One # -- Ballistic Romance Part Two # -- Captain of Industry # -- Stormy Weather # -- Jurisprudence Part One # -- Jurisprudence Part Two # -- Falling Back # -- The Lizard King # -- Last Stand on Grand Ave # -- Original Gangsters # -- The World Around the Corner # -- The Message # -- The Rules # -- Pilgrim's Return # -- Assembly Redux # -- Evacuation # -- Ground Zero # -- Shellgame Part One # -- Shellgame Part Two # -- Strange Bedfellows # -- Pay Back # -- Endgame Part One # -- Endgame Part Two # -- Endgame Part Three # -- Presents of the Mind # -- Endgame Epilogue | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = * No Man's Land introduced the character of Cassandra Cain, who would become the third Batgirl, and Harley Quinn, sidekick to the Joker. An ongoing quasi-romantic relationship between Two-Face and Renee Montoya started as a result to this crossover and came to a head in the pages of Gotham Central's Half a Life storyline. No Man's Land also saw the death of Sarah Essen, the wife of Gordon, who is brutally murdered by The Joker in the arc's finale; an event that precipitated Gordon's temporary retirement from the force. The crisis also gave Luthor enough of a foothold in public opinion to win the candidacy of the President of the United States in 2000. This series also set forth the basis of the friendship between Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. A later arc introduced Mercy Graves, another prominent female character from the DCAU, to the comics continuity. * There is a novel written by Greg Rucka about the No Man's Land time period. It centers around The Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, Bane, Lex Luthor, and other villains, and the Gotham City Police Department along with the Batman himself. The novel addresses the relationship between Cassandra and her father David Cain, the infamous assassin. It also describes in more detail the various personalities left in the GCPD, including a militant cop who is constantly belittling Gordon's orders as being too soft. The novel does however leave out Azrael who was present throughout the story in the comics. | Trivia = * No Man's Land was used by writer Greg Rucka to establish the background for the complex relation between Renee Montoya and Two-Face. * Tommy Monaghan remained in Gotham during No Man's Land, where he defended the Cauldron from Vampires – and Dinosaurs. – Deborah Tiegel also stayed behind as one of two zookeepers who chose not to be evacuated to care for the animals. * This story was partially adapted into the fifth season of Gotham, as well as the 2018 episode "A Dark Knight: No Man's Land". | RecommendedReading = * Preludes ** Batman: Contagion ** Batman: Legacy ** Batman: Cataclysm * Aftermath ** Batman: Evolution ** Batman: Officer Down ** Bruce Wayne: Fugitive | Links = * }} Category:Azrael Storylines Category:Catwoman Storylines Category:Nightwing Storylines Category:Robin Storylines